Beach Bums
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: The assassins are taking a break! And for fun, they go to the beach to relax and have fun! Well, fun for three anyway, Ken has to get Aya to lightin' up a bit. [ KenxAya ]


Title: Beach Bums  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Rating: PG-13, for Language and some Shounen-ai  
  
Pairing: Aya/Ken, FTL = First Time Love  
  
Note: Reason to call this beach bums is because I couldn't think of any other way to name it, also I kept seeing a t-shirt in mind, one of a striped brown, gray, and white kitten on it's back resting on the beach sand, and I thought it works for these sexy cats of Weiss. Hehe.  
  
I want to thank Jin and Fei, they helped me alot with ideas, I want to give them a biiiiig thank you! -glomps them both, gives them both wall scrolls of yaoi KenRan!- Meep!  
  
Summary: The assassins are taking a break! And for fun, they go to the beach to relax and have fun! Well, fun for three anyway, Ken has to get Aya to lightin' up a bit.  
  
And! I dedicate this fic to Summer! And all RanKen lovers out there! Hope ya like the fic! ^_^  
  
-@-  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
It was a warm fresh day to start the summer.  
  
A perfect day to head to the beach. And thats what we of Kitten in the house went to. A day off from watering flowers, making arrangments, cleaning windows, sweeping the floor, moving pots, killing evil masterminds, and trying to stay out of the grasp of obsessive, hormone driven, loudly squealing, headache infusing, fan raving, school girls!  
  
It was a day we were all going to enjoy!  
  
Well... If Aya hasn't been such a sore spot on the idea. The man has been alittle... okay, so maybe very strange for the last couple of days. He's been more quiet, more introverted then usual. He doesn't even give the one word answer any more just 'Hn'. It has become quite annoying, to all of our sanities.. Even the girls.  
  
They miss his outbursts..  
  
Their favorite; "If you are not going to buy anything, I'll personally push you out!"  
  
Some actually waited for him to. He didn't. Which had Youji and I snickering while Omi pittied the girls who pouted. Least it didn't cost us any loss of income. But still... Its starting to worry us.  
  
Youji was the one who suggested about the beach. The secret reason Omi and I bet on was that he wanted to try out his new thong and maybe catch a few more bed mates. No stakes, it be too easy...  
  
Packing up what we needed, a cooler of food and drinks, towels, a very large blanket, lotion [gotta have that], large blue white umbrella, and even a beach ball - not blown up since it'll be a hassel -, all loaded up in the back seat of Youji's Seven. Omi didn't mind holding the blanket on his lap, though it looked about his size just folded up.  
  
Omi was more hyper then ever, I made sure he didn't have any caffine so it had to be his energenic self, Youji just liked the idea of being near skimpy dressed beach babes, I wanted to hit the waves and soak the sun....Aya... Was just Aya. He did get into swim trunks, we made sure he did. Actually, Youji made sure, I couldn't stop blushing at the idea of making Aya show his trunk because it... it...  
  
Well its just strange!  
  
Aya still wore his clothes over it.. He'll never change...  
  
Since the Seven was filled, I took Aya with me on my bike. Just my bike, not his Porche, the man would not let that car anywhere near a lake much less a beach! Creepy clean freak...  
  
Anyway, I don't think Aya likes the way I drive my bike. I wasn't going *really* fast. Innocently put... So I like fast! Its a great feeling! I had to keep up with Youji, he's the speeder! Aya kept his arms tight, and I mean tight, around my stomach. It wasn't hard to breath, just.... Strange!  
  
Strange again...  
  
And once we got there, it took a mintue for Aya to settle off the bike. After he did, I just had this flash of feeling, like loss, disappointment? To Aya's touch...? No... That can't be it. I brush the thought from my mind after Omi called for my help.  
  
The blanket, cooler, and umbrella were set, the sun was high in the sky, we all were satified. All was going very well.  
  
Omi went out on the cool sand to start on a sand castle, could never take the kid out this one, Youji was off flirting, showing off what kind of body some woman would like to run her fingers down. I on the other hand was first ready to relax. Save up some energy for the waves. Big bummer that I couldn't take my surfboard. I took off my white over shirt, then with my dark green tank top, that done I lay back on the blanket, shades on.  
  
Ahhh...  
  
This is the life.  
  
The smell of the salty air.  
  
The sounds of squwaking seagulls, laughing children, heavy crashes of the waves.  
  
The feeling of warm sunlight to comfort the body and skin, digging the toes into the sand.  
  
The sun, so warm, so friendly to have... So...HOT!  
  
I sit up quickly, my shades nearly flying off in the process. How could I forget! Lotion! I scramble over to the small bag we had which had the lotion, first aid kit -who knows what could happen-, and a few plastic bags -Omi wants to collect some shells-.  
  
How could I have forgotten about the lotion!?  
  
.......  
  
Okay so I forget things from time to time... Many normal people have that problem!  
  
I squirted some of the lotion into my palm, feeling the cool feel of it and the smell of banana and berry, better then the smell of chemicals on the skin. Giving a sigh, I really hate doing this sometimes, I start smearing it over my arms, over every smooth hill of muscle and skin. I don't like to brag but being an athlete really improved my body with a good form. Which is good to face the hard waves I'm going to face once ready.  
  
After having one arm down, I look about the beach, seeing Youji flirting already with a blonde, Omi was building a good size mound of mud already... Where was Aya? I look around, towards the umbrella, then back to the waters.  
  
I do a double take.  
  
Nani?!  
  
My eyes narrow behind the shades. Oh come on. There was Aya, curled up, his legs wrapped around one arm, the other holding a book... I couldn't read the title from where I was sitting... The man hasn't removed one article of clothing... He doesn't even look like he likes the sun light.. Geez. The man has to get out of the shadows..  
  
Welp. I am going to help.  
  
Why do I just feel like that Serena chick from Sailor moon...? I was babysitting a girl a ways back and she was watching Sailor Moon ( Don't ask why I was actually paying attention ) and this blonde with super long meatball tails snatched a book from the blue haired girl and demanded the girl to have some fun.. So.. this is sortof like the same situation? Least I am not wearing a tacky pink swimsuit with yellow bows all over it.  
  
I put down the lotion to get back on my feet. Walking the little ways to get there, I put my hands to my hips, bent down a bit so I don't hit the umbrella and glare, maybe it would be worthy of Aya's 'I can kill you, no doubt I will' glares. Hmm the book, 'How To Stay Out of A Relationship.' Huh..  
  
Sakura bothing him again? Oooo...  
  
I feel a small twinge of jealousy... I push it away..  
  
Why would I be jealous? Of Aya? Hah! I don't even like that girl, she keeps stripping in front of people just to run, and do strange things... Not my type at all.  
  
But was it the fact... That... NO! No no no..  
  
I mentally shake myself, can't think of that now.. Got another mission here...  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"AHEM!" Alittle louder just so he could hear me and know I do not liked to be ignored.  
  
He looks up at me, those icy violet eyes glitter their bored annoyance to being interupted... Then he stared... Why was he staring? At me no less... And not in the eyes, he was looking at my chest... Wh-what was on my chest? I look down to see a little dribble smear of lotion... Oh yeah, I did squirt alittle too hard the first time with the lotion... But at this angle it looks like...  
  
( Keeshe: Ow! -just got slapped in the back of the head by Dagger, rubs the spot- What!? Dagger: That was really perverted, I'm ashamed of you! Keeshe: I'm a growing girl! Give me a break! Dagger: Thats NOT what growing girls should think about! Keeshe: Then I'm speical! Dagger: .... I'm calling the asylum.. )  
  
Ack! I quickly wipe at it make it thin and covered. Aya went back to his book like nothing happened.. Welp something did happen! I noticed him staring.. I don't know why I like that feeling but still! I have a mission! "Make Aya Normal-Mission."  
  
I snatched the book away from the man's hand, ignoring the small sound of surprise. Least I didn't rip the thing, Aya would surely have killed me.. The man was a phsyco about books. I jiggle the book in one hand over my shoulder, getting the Aya's full attention. "Bad time to read, Fujimiya, this is the beach! Get out of the clothes, get some lotion on, and lets go swimming!" I grin, showing I don't back down easily, even if he glares at me.  
  
He's glaring at me now, oh is that a pout!? How cute. Hehe.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
I roll my eyes behind the sun glasses, mou... Must he use that.  
  
An idea popped in my head, having me grinning like a whicked man. I saw how Aya's eyes widen a bit, ah ha! He sees that something was going to happen and he may not like it. I toss the book over to where the small bag is, then to take a hold of Aya's wrist before he could get away from me.  
  
Now, Youji always said I was bold, and doing this, would be way past bold and into suicide. Pulling Aya to his feet, careful he doesn't hit his head on the umbrella, and he comes into the sun light. He doesn't do or say much at the start but when my hand's went to the hem of his pale yellow t-shirt, he gave a snort.  
  
"What are you doing...?" He asks, trying to smack my hands away, but I keep trying.  
  
"Getting you out of these clothes. Now.. Hold.. Still..." Come one Aya, be a good boy.. Ha! Him a good boy? Ah! Whoosh, my own sound affects to getting the shirt off him, he actually cooperated. Now for the pants... Uh...  
  
Um...  
  
He must have followed my gaze to the hem of his jeans for he took a step back. "No."  
  
"Aya... If I can't get you to take them off, I am going to drag you to the water..." Pointing to the waves of salt water as I watched him. I would too. 'You wouldn't dare...' Was the look Aya sent me, I could only smile and nod.  
  
There went the pants! He was being slow about it though, as if he could put them back on if I get tired of wait. Hey bub, I got all day... Nice trunks though. Black always suited Aya, never doubted that.  
  
While I, was wearing a pair of white trunks, not all white, got those black tribal design going down each side. I actually want a tattoo like one of those marking around my bicep, but not yet anyway. Wonder if Aya ever considered getting a tattoo... Bet it be a rose or Shi-neeee written somewhere. Heh.  
  
Aya does have a nice body, I couldn't help but admire that willowy frame, the lilac pale skin, the muscles in those arms and legs, carved stomach which anyone would like to run their... WHOA! HOLD ON! Why the hell am I thinking like that!?  
  
Oh My God! I was checking Aya out! I don't want to check Aya out! Its not right! I shouldn't do that!! Why!? Oh I am so a pervert! I could already feel my cheeks grow red... And... I can't stop staring!  
  
NO! I shouldn't stare!  
  
Look at the ocean... Oh yes, so blue, so pretty.... Aya is pale...  
  
GAH!  
  
"Um.. L-lotion.. I mean... You're gonna need some.. Lotion... " Why did just the thought of Aya spreading white cream over his body....really got me.. blushing? And stuttering!  
  
The red head gave me a weird look, as if I was the strange one. Well excuse me for being flustered! "Fine..." He cast the clothes he wore and placed them over by where he had once sat. Least he didn't go 'Hn' on me again. I watched as he went over to where I had put the lotion. I followed, still a bit confused at what was going on inside my head, something was really wrong with me.. To actually think Aya was attractive in a way I like... Its just...  
  
Strange..  
  
Thats what I am calling it now. The Strange Feeling I am Getting From Aya. I haven't felt this from Omi or Youji, only Aya...  
  
Like hell am I going tell Aya that...  
  
Hidaka, stop thinking about it at all, once you hit the waves, it'll all go away... Now put the rest of the lotion on you after Aya's done... Don't watch... You might feel more of that Strangeness..  
  
Shut up.. I tell the voice in my head.. I like to watch...  
  
Aya has already gotten his shoulders, chest, stomach, arms and legs in no time at all, alot faster then I do, but the only problem now was that he can't get his back, and that is the worst spot to get sunburn, I don't get sunburn as much but with Aya's pale skin, he could get the worst of the worst...  
  
"'ey Aya...want me to get that?" I move to be on my knees behind him, not caring about his "protests" as I snatched up the lotion and squirted the cream into my hand then to rub a bit on the other so to double the chances to get this done faster.  
  
I felt Aya's back stiffen when my hands came to where his shoulder met the neck, on each side, then sweeping slowly with some pressure ove the shoulders and down the sides. He leaned forward so his arms wouldn't be in the way. Wow.. Aya's skin is warm, The Ice King has a hot blooded body.. And he has smooth skin too, like mine, only more as a velvet feeling.  
  
Soon I realizes that I was giving Aya a massage instead of just a regular rub down in lotion, my hands were about the small of his back, curving into that valley and then turning over at the side of his torso...  
  
A seagull gave a squwak, as if a cat almost attacked it, I look up to see it fly away, then another tried passing into our veiw a few feet away when it just stopped and gave that squwak and flew in the same direction the other one went. Huh...? I look to Aya who was looking at the seagulls too...  
  
"Aya... Are you glaring at the seagulls?" Incredulous I felt.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
That...was the funniest thing ever! I couldn't stop the laughter, actually, I didn't care at all! It was too funny. Aya's glare even reaches the birds! I fell to my side, clutching my stomach because it ached from laughing so hard. "Oh good god..." I manage to say out of each breathe I could get into my lungs.  
  
I laughed harder when Aya pinned me with the same glare. Oh but look! The glare melted a bit and his lip was twitching! Aww Aya finds it funny! There is a chance for the world. I smiled back, this was a moment between him and I. I rather like it.  
  
"You need to do your back... I can do the same you did me..."  
  
Whoa.. did I hear him right? I could feel my cheeks heating up again at the idea of Aya touching me with those sword-welding hands...  
  
His small tiny grin fell into a frown and he seemed a bit... annoyed at me? I grasp his arm when he was about to leave me here. "Wait... I-I don't mind..."  
  
He and I were at a silent staring match after I said those words. Was he debating? He couldn't see my eyes for they were hidden beneath the shades but I could see his eyes, and they were shining brightly, trying to focus on me.. I could almost be sucked into those violet depths.  
  
"Hn..." Ah man... back to that again...  
  
Since I was already down on the blanket, I turned a bit so I would be on my stomach. Now this shouldn't be so bad, just some on the back and he'll be done, Aya was never a touchy person.  
  
Though he did let you go alittle longer then you should have...  
  
I was distracted!  
  
Yes, by the body that you couldn't help but admire and want to drool over...  
  
I do NOT drool...  
  
Wait a minute! What am I saying?! I don't drool over male bodies! Espically Aya's... Its just not right!  
  
For some reason, my body stiffened about the shoulders, it was Aya's hands, on me! Smooth warm touches that added pressure into my skin, the cold liquid melted into the warmth, making it tingle... I almost shivered. I'm close to biting my tongue from groaning. Even if Aya was an assassin, a cold killer that weilds a katana, a man who hardly shows a heart... Had the best damn hands ever!  
  
Why can't Aya be a girl!!!?  
  
I relaxed into the feeling, resting my chin on my folded arms, ready to fall asleep that very second...  
  
Aya has good hands...  
  
Almost immeaditly I feel Aya pull on my shoulder, making me move without much restraint to be on my back. My shades came off to be flick somewhere on the blanket, not by my hands... I look up to Aya, the man leaning over to block the sun from my eyes. His face was a bit shadowed for the halo of light streaming down around him, it made his skin glow and his hair a fiery color... So beautiful...  
  
"Aya...?" Why did he stop...?  
  
My eyes widen a bit when he was coming closer, but then clench shut when the sun's glare nearly blinded me. I feel a whisp of cool breath about my lips, I could feel them tremble, not in fear or of tears but... but... Anticipation...? I relax once more, knowing that Aya wouldn't hurt me.. But what is he doing?  
  
I open my eyes only a sliver to see.. He was going to kiss me! I could tell he was, his lips are right there! So close! I could inhale that thick scent of the both of us, mingling with banana and berry of that lotion... Aya.. Why....?  
  
I give in to that urge, not caring to the reailty that he was a man and so am I... I just want a kiss, to see if those lips were as soft as they look...  
  
It was chaste at first, a tentative touch between our lips, a second of feeling and all there was left was a breath of air... I moan at the lost, it was a small sound in the back of my throat. I want him back, it wasn't enough.. I want more! Does Aya read minds? For he must have heard my need. Those soft lips of dewy flesh tasted mine again, longer, slower, to savor both of us... His lips taste so sweet, I want to taste them again, he obliges by parting them...  
  
"Ken!" WHACK!  
  
"Mou!!" My eyes pop open, body lerching up on my knees. My sunglasses tilted off one ear to nearly hanging by my nose.  
  
What the hell happened here?!  
  
One minute I was kissing Aya, the next my butt is stinging!  
  
I rub the sore spot on one cheek, pouting in my confussion. I look over my shoulder to see Aya sitting back on his knees, arms crossed over his chest, and having that annoying one brow raised. "Did you just slapped my ass?" I asked, glaring at him, the kiss forgotten.  
  
"Had to," his voice ever the same as always, "you seem to have fallen asleep."  
  
I did...?  
  
God damnit!  
  
It was all a dream!!  
  
At my thoughts I unconciously pouted, still rubbing the sting, Aya may have good hands but that slap was one painful bitch! "You didn't have to... smack my butt..." I had to lower my profanity since I just noticed a few kids running by.  
  
Ah! His lips are twitching again! "I called your name and poked your shoulder but you didn't answer.. " Was that amusment in those eyes...? I can't believe it!  
  
"Oh... erm... Sorry..."  
  
Silence...  
  
Damnit... Things were getting good.  
  
Things were good, now mind explaining the kissing? My conciousness questions, unbidden I look to Aya's lips, they were not kiss-swollen... It was only a dream...  
  
Disappointed....?  
  
Well.... Alittle.. WAIT!  
  
I blink, getting out of this crazy zone, putting my shades on correctly when I notice I must look like a baffoon... What was I thinking...? Me! Like Aya?! In a romantic sense? NO!! That is noooot true! Its.. just the heat...! Yes.. The heat.. That has to be it... And that strangeness that only I get from Aya thing...  
  
"Um.. I'm gonna go swim... Coming...?"  
  
Aya gave me another one of those "weird" looks. Why is that...? Its not like I asked him to strip the... Whoa.. better not picture that just yet!  
  
-@-  
  
After that little silence, I had gotten to my feet, running in the direction of the water, not caring anymore if Aya came or not. I mean, I must be going crazy! My mind was all hentai all of a sudden when it comes to our red head, cold leering, leader! He wouldn't like that at all.. Neither would I if I went with my gut and pounced him! He'll kill me!  
  
To get my head, so innocent was my mind -not...-, out of the gutter, I was ready to dive into those clear waves. Water could always calm the spirits...  
  
I stick my foot in when the water come up to me... Oh...my..  
  
"GOD!" I nearly just four feet. The water was absolutly freezing!!  
  
When I thought I landed back on my feet, I didn't, instead... I was in Aya's arms! He caught me! I jumped up and he caught me.. Which ment he was right behind me that whole time I came down here! For some crazy reason, my arms went instantly about his neck, not wanting to fall on my ass since my butt was still alittle pinchy. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a bruise... Its what I get for thinking naughty things!  
  
Aya looks at me in that amused way..  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this." I grumble... I don't want to be let down just yet, Aya was the warmth when the water was the cold... Aya was warmth. Hell, I figured out that much before but the facts are still new to me! Mou... Maybe going to the beach was a bad idea... The sun and salt water is doing crazy things to my mind!  
  
Okay, this holding, has gone on long enough... Why hasn't he put me down? "Aya...." I feel a bit hestaint, confused. He looked to me in the eye and I saw... trouble.  
  
Oh no...  
  
I do not like that look! No! Not at all!  
  
I start wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp, but he was holding on tight under my knees and back. "Put me down." Though I never commanded my leader before... I am doing it now!  
  
"I will..."  
  
No, I don't like the sound of that either. My squirming started anew when Aya was going into the water. I look over Aya's shoulder to see Omi sitting there next to his "castle", eyes big as plates and his mouth opened wide, he was as shocked as I was in this change of Aya. Omi wasn't going to help me.. It could be too late. When he must be about knee deep I had a very good idea what he was going to do. I whimper and look to him, trying to give him the puppy eyes Omi does so well. "Wh--"  
  
I couldn't finish my question when Aya actually tossed me into an upcoming wave. It was like knives of ice pinching at every inch of my skin. My body reflected in instincts, clawing in the water to find ground. With the wave pushing me I wind up just about six feet from where Aya stood.  
  
"Mind telling me what was that for?!" I sputter, salt water nearly having choked me! I whip back some soaked bangs that were in my eyes.  
  
"No." He said simply, there was that infuriating grin again! He was amused! I find nothing amusing about this..  
  
"Why you..." I bit back a threat, taking action. Being a soccer player has it's advantages, for I started kicking alot of water in Aya's direction...  
  
He shielded himself from my attackes, did I hear some laughter there? it was weak for I was still trying to get him just as soaked as I was.  
  
I gawk when he sent a large stream of water at me, attack back are we?! "This means War!" I cry, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe the beach was good for Aya...  
  
-@-  
  
"I can't believe Aya did that..." Omi whispered to me as he sat down on my side of the blanket. We all stopped out play time to get something in our stomachs, it must be about noon by now. I was in desprate need for some meat, starch, and a good drink. Water war was a real energy drain.  
  
I couldn't stop smiling now. It was so much fun, more so then teaching soccer to the kids. I, for one, still couldn't believe Aya did it either... This a new side that I liked! "Damnit, for once I am glad that Youji had an idea like this." Though I was not going to mention about me having strange tingling warm feelings about you-know-who...  
  
Youji tossed me my favorite sandwitch, a turkey sub with spicy mustard, yum! ( my favorite! ) And then a Sprite. I don't like the cola, dark colored sodas, since there was a fact about acne problems with that. I had enough ance problems when I was younger, I do NOT want any more now. I scarf down the sandwich, half down with the soda as well. Aya really knows how to get me weak... WAIT! That didn't sound right!  
  
I nearly sputter my drink, my thoughts taking over so strongly. Happens when I was taken off guard. Omi and Youji shot me a concerned look to why I almost seem to be choking. "Not good to eat so fast Kenken." Omi, mothering me, I take a glance to Aya, seeing he was still eating, away from us and in his own little world... I felt alittle down, a nagging thought of Aya not caring at all with how I felt. "Sorry." I knew better then to really think Aya felt anything at all...  
  
Damnit. I don't want to think of this now... Getting up, I was ready for another dip, just to wash away more of these "feelings". Stretching, getting the worn out kinks, I smile to Omi. "I'm gonna go back and swim a few laps." Before I want to hear any protests, I go in a job to get there faster, just so I can have my own time to myself. I also ignore some warning Omi shouted out to me. Oh come on, I'll be fine, I have a robust nature...  
  
What am I going to do...? I don't understand at all about these feelings for that cold hearted man. Why him? No, I like females, I have to be, there was Yuriko... But... I didn't feel that "strangness" at all. There were a few kisses, that was it, not very good kisses as I remember... And Yuriko was alittle... how you say... Over-possesive? I mean, she nearly tried to kill herself with evil drinking water, just because I wouldn't go with her.. Geeze.. Women..  
  
Could that be the reason... I didn't date any other girl? Wait, wait, I did like a girl when I was real little, around when I was twelve, got over that "girls got cooties" phase.. Her name was Jin. What ever happened to her? I can't even remember.  
  
I didn't notice how far out in the water I was, just letting my body take over by diving into the waves so not to be pushed back towards the shore. I can't see why Omi had been concerned about me being in the ocean so soon, I am perfectly fine! And I still need to think!  
  
I speak too soon for my health... A bitchy cramp, the kind that feels like the muscles are being torn away by the bones started into my leg, having it go stiff. I couldn't go on or go back.. And I was going to be swept into the under-toe, it kept pulling me as the pain got worse... I was going to drown..  
  
And I couldn't call for help for the water swallowed me up before I even got the chance...  
  
It seems so dark and quiet in the depthes of these waters, I feel like I am sinking down into the darkness, farther and farther away from the sunlight glimpses that sparkle over the surface. My body hurts, my lungs burn for oxygen, my mind was becoming clouded, I could even think... Sleep was pulling over...  
  
My last thought of was... "Why... didn't Aya care....?"  
  
-@-  
  
Breathe...  
  
Huh...?  
  
Come on! Breathe!  
  
Whose keep saying that?  
  
Ken! Breathe, damnit!  
  
Who... What? I can breathe.. Why are you yelling...?  
  
His lungs must be filled with water...  
  
Ew! Thats bad isn't it? No wonder everything here is dark..  
  
Give him CPR! What do you think I am doing!  
  
I don't like the dark... I don't want to be here...  
  
1...2...3...4...5...  
  
Ow.. Whats that pressure...? On my chest, it's hard...  
  
Nothing... 1...2...3...4...5... KEN!!!  
  
I hear my name being called... Who? It sounds like Aya.. Go away! I have enough problems with you! I don't want to face them now! I want to get out of this darkness! I hate the shadows, always have, I don't want to face them either...  
  
Am I slipping away? Everything feels so light now. No more pulling... Just slowing down... I feel more pressure in my chest, pushing... Oh god, I feel like I am going to throw up! Its getting worse with someone's lips on mine, blowing air into my mouth! Would who ever is doing that please stop! Its annoying!  
  
"Ken... Don't do this..." I hear Aya hiss at me... He's the one blowing air into my mouth... He..was..  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
I turn my face away, onto the side, my body jerking in pain, my throat contricts as salt water is being coughed out of me. Mou, worst feeling in the world!! I keep coughing, I want it all out of me, I do not like salt water any more. I feel a hand smacking rather hard on my back, it hurts, but it helps me get it all... Yuck.. I really feel sick.. Hopefully I won't throw up my lunch either...  
  
"Wha....happ'n.." I could hardly make a sentence out for my throat was raw and I must have croaked! I look up with quinted eyes, seeing shadowed figures and faces in front of the sunlight. Owww! I close my eyes before I may go blind.  
  
"30 mintues after eating do you go back into the water!" I hear Omi snap at me.. Damn, I must have really scared him to have him angery. Shows another way he cares... How did I get out of the water? I thought the depths would be my grave... Least not a bullet or sword...  
  
"Aya saw you go under, he ran in and got you, brought you back..." I hear Youji say, was he a mind reader now? I could only groan... I feel so weak... Tired.  
  
"He needs rest..." Aya's voice was so soothing to me... I'd fall asleep to his voice anytime if it was that soft...and caring... Aya has to care.. he saved me... I owe him big time.  
  
I feel my body being lifted, carried from the sand, then placed on something soft, must be the blanket... Everything feels so warm. Not the cold prickles of water but the rays of the suns. I love the son, I missed the sun... "Aya....?" I wanted to stay awake for alittle bit... I have to say...  
  
"Yes?" Heh, better then 'Hn'... I could almost laugh, but my lungs still burn from the abuse I put them through...  
  
"Thanks.. " I croak, my voices sounds so different to my own ears. "I.. I owe you..."  
  
I didn't hear his reply... I feel asleep.  
  
-@-  
  
I can still hear the soft waves crashing in on the surface. The kids still playing, people... Only it not as loud as it was before.. It also feels cooler, the sun must be setting.. .How long have I slept? Cracking one eye open slowly, I was greeted with the sight of a deep royal blue and violet sky... How the color almost matches Aya's eyes... I look over a bit to see the sun was setting over the ocean. This is a nice scene to wake up to... Sun set...  
  
I watch it for a few seconds. To my amazement, for I never noticed before, the Moon, was hanging close to the song, being a soft white circle in the middle of all this color...( -note- )  
  
A grin pulls at my lips, I feel rather relived... That I didn't get to miss this.. We assassin don't get much pleasure in killing, nothing ever comes to use as a gift of out job... But now. As I see it.. Being alive is that gift, getting to see this...  
  
Sounds of another really close by drew my attention, I turn abit to the other side, away from the sun set... And what a sight I was greeted with.. Makes my revelation shift a bit, not only am I getting a chance to see a beautful sunset but a veiw of a beauty in the colors as well. Aya...  
  
He was sitting there, fully dressed in his close, watching the sun set but then when I had turned, he was looking at me. Our eyes met and I was a bit confused at a slip of emotions which come to those amethyst eyes... What are you thinking Aya? I wish to know...  
  
I start sitting up, hearing soft protests that I shouldn't move, hell when do I ever listen? I don't think I could drown again.. I am getting no where near the water for the rest of the day.. I give him one of my smiles, to reasure him that I can handle this.. My strength seem to have come back, slowly, with all my sleeping time. I was thankfully give a bottle of water, to quench my thirst.  
  
Aya cares...  
  
-@-  
  
Youji demanded of me not to drive my bike back to our apartments, I argued that I was fine, it has been an hour since I last woke up and I did feel fine, alittle tired still, a sting in the lungs but that was it... Youji wouldn't let down. To my very surprise, Aya volunteered to drive the bike while I held on... Wow.. Me hold on to Aya... Now I didn't mind that...  
  
It was the best ride in my life, even better then myself driving, I never realized that Aya could drive one. I took liberty of this situation, having my arms around him, my cheek resting on his back, I could hear his heart beating... Rather quickly... Do you feel the rush of the ride Aya?  
  
I didn't wear my tank top, but I did put on my white over shirt this it would be cold on the ride home, yet that didn't bother me at all. I had my shirt open and my upper half pressed into Aya... Not to hard but enough to feel the warmth that was always with Aya...  
  
It was disappointing for the ride felt so short now then on the way to the beach... I wanted it to last longer...  
  
-@-  
  
My room was dark, it was already past midnight, I been sleeping off and on through the evening, I had gone straight to my room after everything was unpacked. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, this time I wasn't going to drown when thinking... I just didn't think I'd fall asleep right away.  
  
Why can't I sleep now? 'Cause. My mind was filled with Aya...  
  
Aya this...  
  
Aya that...  
  
Aya in a towel... I had to stop thinking of that...  
  
Aya cold...  
  
Aya warm...  
  
Aya everything...  
  
I miss him.. That warmth which fills me, it could only come from him... Now matter what anyone says, that Aya was a cold man, The Ice King, I know differently... He's warm..  
  
He cares..  
  
And I.... I...  
  
My eye catches an object on my desk... That wasn't there before... It was a small box. White, wrapped in a small silk violet ribbon. Blinking away the tiredness I felt, I turned on my nightstand light, moving off my sloopy bed to get that box. Bringing it back, I sat down on the mattress. The box was really small, fitting right in my palm. With a slowness, my heart starting to pound with antisipation, I pull the ribbion, the bow uncurls with little resistense. Pulling off the lid, my eyes widen. It was another ribbon, the same color as the one on the box. Taking it out, there was a weight on it, once it cleared the box I gasp.  
  
A Violet Mactra shell.  
  
Very rare... It dangled from the ribbon, the light reflecting off the glossy curve, it showing the soft violet color that mingled with a pale lilic white.. The ribbon and shell were tied together, like a necklace, or a bracelet, the ribbon was long enough for both... It was going to be a necklace... I was going to wear it.  
  
There was a note, I take it out, since it was beneathe the gift. My smile grew as I reconize Aya's hand writting...  
  
Ken-  
  
Thank you...  
  
-Aya  
  
Just... Thank you.. It was so little but I knew it meant so much to Aya... It had to..  
  
I sigh, not in disappointment this time... I was happy...  
  
Now I know for sure....  
  
I love him...  
  
-Fin....-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meeeeeeep! Finished!!!  
  
"Oh I am sooo happy! Finally got it dooooone!" Keeshe sighs, for she was sleepy but happy. Oh the fic went so differently then she expected but now it seems to be a WHOLE lot better! She wanted it to be a funny waff. But it came out more serious to what she thought. And SWEET! She couldn't stop sighing at the ending.. And how fate put it that when she finished the slow song she was listening to ended, and so romanticly done!  
  
"THERE will be a sequel to this! I know there will be! No its not going to be an Aya's pov.. Not sure really but its going to be funny one too. Its all in my head! Haha I know Jin and Fei are going to looooove the part.. Oh every Ken lover is going to love what I have in store of Ken ken."  
  
( - note - ) This is a honor tribute to Jin's fic Sun and Moon, wonderfully written, absolutly romantic and touching! Hehe. I'm butt kissing... I think.. Hehe.  
  
Well! I hope you all liked this one! Just tell me what ya think!  
  
"Anyone want a peanut!" - Giant. ( -couldn't think of his name- )  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka-  
  
CLICK THE BUTTTONNNNN!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
